pacmans_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit
Pac-Man's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit is a mystery Pac-Man's Adventures film made by Touchstone Pictures. Plot California. R. K. Maroon is the human owner of Maroon Cartoon studios; Roger Rabbit is a fun-loving toon rabbit, one of Maroon's stars; Roger's wife Jessica Rabbit is a gorgeous toon woman; and Baby Herman is Roger's costar, a 50-year-old toon who looks like an infant. Marvin Acme is the practical joke-loving owner of Toontown and the Acme Corporation. Maroon hires private detective Eddie Valiant to investigate rumors that Jessica is having an extramarital affair. He also hires Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Morris (a Pac-Person), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Buster & Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper to help Eddie. Eddie and his brother Teddy used to be friends of the toon community, but Eddie has hated them, and has been drinking heavily, since Teddy was killed by a toon a few years earlier. When Eddie shows Roger photographs of Jessica "cheating" on him by playing patty-cake with Acme, Roger starts crying, becomes distraught and runs away. This makes him the prime suspect when Acme is found murdered the next day. At the crime scene, Eddie, Pac-Man and the gang meet Judge Doom and his Toon Patrol of weasel henchmen along with the Ghost monsters Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde and Sue. Although toons are impervious to physical abuse, Doom has discovered that they can be killed by submerging them in a mixture of solvents he refers to as "Dip" which SpongeBob and Patrick fear. Baby Herman insists that Acme's will, which is missing, bequeaths Toontown to the toons. If the will is not found by midnight, Toontown will be sold to Cloverleaf Industries, which recently bought the Pacific Electric system of trolley cars. One of Eddie's photos shows the will in Acme's pocket, proving Baby Herman's claim. After Roger shows up at his office professing his innocence, Eddie investigates the case with help from his girlfriend Dolores while hiding Roger from the Toon Patrol. Jessica tells Eddie, Pac-Man and the gang that Maroon blackmailed her into compromising Acme, and Eddie learns that Maroon is selling his studio to Cloverleaf. Maroon explains to Eddie, Pac-Man and the gang that Cloverleaf will not buy his studio unless they can also buy Acme's gag-making factory. His plan was to use the photos to blackmail Acme into selling. Before he can say more, he is killed by an unseen assassin and Eddie, Pac-Man and the gang see Jessica fleeing the scene. Thinking that she is the killer, they pursues her into Toontown were they meet Droopy, Tweety, Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny. When they finds her, she explains that Doom killed Maroon and Acme in an attempt to take over Toontown. Eddie, Jessica, Roger, Pac-Man and the gang are captured by Doom, his weasels and the ghost monsters and held at the Acme Factory, where Doom reveals his plan. Since he owns Cloverleaf and Acme's will has yet to turn up, he will take control of Toontown and destroy it with a mobile Dip-sprayer to make room for a freeway, then force people to use it by dismantling the trolley fleet and make a fortune through a series of businesses built to appeal to the motorists. With Roger and Jessica tied up and Pac-Man and the gang locked in a cage, Eddie performs a vaudeville act that makes all but one of the weasels literally die of laughter (the leader is subjected to the Dip) and confronts Doom. Doom survives being run over by a steamroller, revealing that he himself is a toon and admitting that he killed Teddy. Eddie eventually dissolves Doom in the Dip by opening the drain on the Dip machine. The ghosts start crying because their plan did not work and Pac-Man, Morris and Ms. Pac-Man chomp them. As toons and the police arrive, Eddie discovers that an apparently blank piece of paper on which Roger wrote a love poem to Jessica is actually Acme's will, written in disappearing/reappearing ink. Eddie kisses Roger—proving that he has regained his sense of humor—and the toons celebrate their victory. Trivia SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Buster and Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper guest star in the film. Both Tiny Toon Adventures and Who Framed Roger Rabbit are done by Steven Spielberg. In the editing the "Son of a b****" Eddie says was bleeped for a Pac-Man friendly type film. Category:Pac-Man/Steven Spielberg films Category:Pac-Man/Disney Films Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Censored films Category:Pac-Man's Adventures Series Films Category:Emotion